nexuspediafandomcom-20200215-history
Spinzaku - Chapter 3 - Lelouch Returns?
Suzaku finally arrived to his other palace, with the chosen ones. As they arrived, Suzaku's trademark logo could be seen on the front. "This must also be his main HQ, rather than just serving as a royal palace," said one of the chosen ones. The jet arrived to the front and the door opened. "Lets go guys," said Suzaku smiling while motioning his hand. Suzaku walked out and the chosen ones followed. He walked towards the main gate and there was a foot shaped sensor. "Spinzaku!" he yelled as he did the famous move activating the sensor to make the gates open. He walked in and everyone followed. "They make my wonderful friends to the guest lobby," said Suzaku to one of his workers. "Very well sir," said the worker. "Follow me gentlemen." The worker went to the lobby as the chosen ones followed, meanwhile Suzaku walked to the courtyard to sit on his throne once again. But as he walked in, much to his surprise, he saw Lelouch's younger sister, Nunnally vi Britannia sitting in his throne. "Come on where did I put it?!" she cried as she felt around for something that wasn't there. "Bitch who said you could sit in my throne!" Suzaku yelled while coming out of nowhere kicking the crap out of Nunnally knocking her face down on the floor. Suzaku landed on the ground after spinning in the air for a while. He proceeded to sit in his throne, then put his feet on the knocked out body of Nunnally, closing his eyes, relaxing. "Ah, good times," he said smiling an exhaling. "Welp, time to go meet with my subordinates in the lobby." Suzaku got up and went to the lobby where he saw the chosen ones patiently waiting for him. "Ah such patient individuals," said Suzaku. "As I would expect from the chosen ones. You are obviously worthy enough to wield the power of Spinzaku. You are all probably wondering, why YOU are the chosen ones. Well it is because you individuals possess something special in your heart that other beings do not." "And just what is that," says one of the chosen ones. Suzaku closes his eyes for a moment and smiles. "The swag, style, and will power to use Spinzaku," my friend. "Lelouch was trying to find the chosen ones before I could find you guys, so he could use you against me or just stop me from helping me kick his ass even more than I already do." "So now that you know, do you still agree to work with me," said Suzaku sarcastically. "Of course you do! You showed up to the ceremony to get picked! Even if you wanted to back up, I'd kick you in the face before you could leave!" Suzaku smiled, and the smile represented how serious he was. "Well, now that I got that out the way, I'm gonna go chill on the throne," said Suzaku. Suzaku walked back to the courtyard where he saw Lelouch walking and Nunnally falling behind him, in his throne... Suzaku flew from the entrance of the courtyard all the way to the top of the stairs towards Nunnally. "Bitch, what I tell you about sitting in my throne!" yelled Suzaku while performing a Spinzaku Helicopter, sending Nunnally falling down a couple of stairs face forward. Lelouch looked back at the scene, seeing Suzaku still spinning. "So we meet again, Ledouche," said Suzaku. "How did you survive that plane crash!" "One of my subordinates saved me," said Lelouch. "You should've considered the fact that I too have them." Lelouch put his hand on his head and tilted it closing his eyes. Suzaku smiled and said "So what's your next move?" "Nothing for now," said Lelouch. "But this won't be the last time you'll see me." "So why shouldn't I just kill you right now!" yelled Suzaku while coming at Lelouch with a Spinzaku kick. Lelouch jumped to a lower part of the stairs being on level with Suzaku's foot, moving his leg to trip Suzaku calling him to fall flat on his face. "Now you know how it feels, you big jerk!" yelled Nunnally. "Shut up bitch, before I put you in the basement!" yelled Suzaku in pain. Lelouch continued to walk, stepping over Suzaku's body while passing by, then exiting the courtyard. Suzaku got up and looked at Nunnally. "So what was he doing here?" asked Suzaku. "And why were you chasing after him?" "He said, he would no longer associate with me, for being on your side," said Nunnally shedding a tear. "So then after talking for a little bit, he began to leave so I tried chasing after him to tell him that he should join your side and stop what he's doing." "Makes sense, makes sense," said Suzaku. "Well I guess you can try again when he returns, that is if I don't already kill him." Suzaku walked away quietly leaving Nunnally on the floor, exiting the courtyard then closing the door behind him. To Be Continued... Category:Spinzaku Category:Spinzaku Chapters Category:Chapters